Wait for me to come home
by kyoya misaki
Summary: "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan selalu percaya kepada ku dan tetap menantiku pulang." fanfic one shoot dan author baru di fandom ini warning: BOIFANG! BOBOIBOYXFANG. 25year!chara. SHO-AI. penasaran? Read and Review please!


Halo minnacchi~! Perkenalkan nama saya KYOYA MISAKI serta asisten saya YUKARI SEKAI!*tepuktangan* Kyo author baru di fandom boboiboy..walau udah dari dulu juga sebenernya demen ama kartun yang satu ini. Entah kenapa inspirasi dateng pas lagi mandi….(Yukari: maaf yah minna.. hampir semua cerita kyo inspirasinya dapet dari kamar mandi, gak tau apa sebabnya.-"|Kyo:HEY!) Yah semoga Reader-tachi suka dengan cerita kyo. Saa, HAPPY READING!

* * *

WAIT FOR ME TO COME HOME

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy punya animonsta oke?

Summary: Berjanjilah padaku kau akan selalu percaya kepada ku dan tetap menantiku pulang.

Warning: ooc chara, alur gak jelas, typo, dll.

Saran author: baca sambil dengar lagu Ed Sheeran-Photograph.

.

.

* * *

5 Tahun yang lalu, adalah waktu yang sangat tenang. Dunia masih aman dan semua orang menjalankan aktivitasnya dengan bahagia. Namun, semua itu tidak berlangsung lama sampai pada akhirnya Perang Dunia kembali pecah . Semua Negara berlomba lomba untuk menguasai satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang mengalah. Mereka tidak mendengarkan teriakan, isak tangis dan jerit kesakitan dari manusia manusia yang tidak bersalah.

Namun, tidak semua orang yang membiarkan perang dunia itu terus berlanjut. Salah satunya seorang yang berambut hitam legam dengan ciri khasnya yaitu topi dinosaurus bewarna jingga yang pernah menjabat sebagai pahlawan Pulau Rintis. Ia memutuskan untuk ikut pergi berpera-ah bukan lebih tepatnya bersama sama dengan semua orang yang mempunyai kuasa lebih daripada manusia berusaha menghentikan perang tersebut. Ia sudah melakukan hal ini selama 5 tahun. Dia bukan melakukan itu tanpa sebab. Dia melakukan itu karena ada sesuatu yang harus ia jaga. Sesuatu yang harus ia lindungi.

Disinilah ia, termenung di markas. Memikirkan 5 tahun lalu yang indah. Ia menatap surat yang ditujukan padanya. Membacanya berkali kali tanpa ada rasa bosan. Tersenyum membayangkan sesuatu. Ia terus seperti itu sampai seorang wanita berkerudung pink datang dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hei, Boboiboy. Sedang apa kau disini? Memikirkan strategi?" tanya wanita itu sambil duduk disebelah orang yang bernama Boboiboy.

" Oh, Yaya. Tidak, aku sedang berpikir yang lain." Jawab Boboiboy yang kembali tersenyum melihat surat itu kembali.

Yaya sempat bingung apa yang dipikirkan Boboiboy sampai ia melihat surat yang ada di tangannya. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Boboiboy, ia ikut tersenyum. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang tipe yang yang gampang sekali di tebak.

"Sudah 5 tahun yah, Boboiboy." Ucap Yaya sambil melihat ke langit langit markas.

" Ya, sudah 5 tahun." Balas Boboiboy tanpa meninggalkan pandangannya dari kertas.

"Kapan terakhir kau mengirim surat kepadanya?" tanya Yaya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Yaya. Aku sudah lama tidak mengirim surat kepadanya. 3 Tahun yang lalu mungkin?" ucap Boboiboy sambil berpikir kapan terakhir kali ia mengirim surat.

"Selama itu?!" yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Boboiboy.

"Kau sebaiknya lekas mengirim surat kepadanya. Katakan kalau kau baik baik saja Boboiboy. Ia mungkin cemas karena sudah 3 tahun kau tidak mengirim kabar." Saran Yaya kepada Boboiboy.

"Entahlah, aku tak yakin." Jawab Boboiboy sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari surat itu.

Yaya hanya bisa menatap Boboiboy. Ia tahu rasanya harus jauh dari orang yang dia sayangi. Akhirnya, Yaya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Boboiboy memberinya waktu untuk sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Boboiboy. Jangan lupa jam 7 malam kita ada rapat." Ucap Yaya sambil menepuk bahu Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menatap sahabatnya yang berjalan menjauh. Kemudian ia menutup mata dan kembali mengenang masa lalunya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan oleh keluarga kecilnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Fang?" ucap Boboiboy sambil mengenang masa lalunya.

* * *

 _Flashback: ON_

 _5 tahun yang lalu adalah waktu yang paling indah untuk Boboiboy. Pasalnya ia telah berhasil untuk mempersunting seorang pemuda yang sudah menjadi pasangannya sejak SMA. Pemuda tersebut bernama Fang. Pemuda yang berparas cantik itu kini telah resmi menjadi seorang 'istri' dari Boboiboy. Hidup mereka sederhana namun bahagia. Kebahagiaan mereka bertambah ketika mereka tahu bahwa kini Fang telah mengandung anak dari Boboiboy._

 _Namun, kebahagiaan itu semua sirna ketika perang dunia pecah. Boboiboy yang khawatir dengan keselamatan orang yang disayanginya membawa mereka ke tempat yang aman. Boboiboy yang merasa risih dengan keadaan tersebut berpikir untuk mengumpulkan orang yang mempunyai kekuatan yang sama dengannya. Walau begitu, ia khawatir dengan kondisi Fang jika ia pergi. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dan Boboiboy tidak ada disana. Apalagi kini Fang tengah mengandung, ia takut jika harus meninggalkan Fang sendiri. Fang mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh suaminya. Maka dari itu Fang memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Boboiboy._

 _"Boboiboy, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Jawablah dengan jujur." Ucap Fang dengan nada yang lembut. Boboiboy hanya bisa mengangguk dan menunggu pertanyaan dari Fang._

 _"Apa kau ingin pergi keluar untuk menghentikan perang ini? " tanya Fang sambil meletakan tangannya diatas tangan Boboiboy. Boboiboy sempat tersentak dengan pertanyaan dari Fang. Boboiboy pun menarik nafas, bersiap-siap menjawab._

 _"Ya, aku ingin. Tapi aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Jadi kupikir lebih baik aku tidak pergi." Jawab Boboiboy sambil menggenggam tangan Fang._

 _"Pergilah, Boboiboy." Ucap Fang sambil menatap Boboiboy. Boboiboy terkejut mendengar perkataan dari Fang._

 _"Tapi bagaimana dengan mu?" Tanya Boboiboy._

 _"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, aku masih punya jam kuasa. Dan masih ada Ochobot disini, kalau ada yang sesuatu terjadi." Ucapnya sambil mengusap perutnya yang mulai membesar. Boboiboy hanya bisa tersenyum melihat 'istri'nya. Namun, ia tetap merasa takut untuk meninggalkan Fang._

 _"Apa kau yakin, Fang?" tanya Boboiboy memastikan sambil ikut mengelus perut Fang._

 _"Aku yakin, Boboiboy. Banyak orang diluar sana yang membutuhkan pertolonganmu. Jika kau terus disini, mereka akan menderita dan kita akan terus hidup dalam ketakutan. Jadi lebih baik lakukan apa yang menurutmu harus kau lakukan. Jika semua ini sudah selesai, kita bisa berkumpul lagi bukan?" Ucap Fang meyakinkan Boboiboy._

 _Boboiboy berpikir sejenak memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Fang. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Fang. Ia juga harus memikirkan masa depan keluarganya. Ia tidak ingin keluarganya harus ketakutan bahkan menderita karena perang ini._

 _"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi tapi dengan satu syarat." Ucap Boboiboy. Fang sempat heran dengan maksud Boboiboy. Namun, ia akhirnya hanya mengangguk._

 _"Berjanjilah padaku_ _kau akan selalu percaya kepada ku dan tetap menantiku pulang." Ucap Boboiboy dengan serius. Fang hanya bisa tersenym mendengar perkataan dari suaminya itu. Kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Boboiboy._

 _"Tentu saja aku akan menunggumu pulang,bodoh." Ucap Fang sambil tertawa pelan._

 _Flashback: OFF_

* * *

Boboiboy kembali dibuyarkan dari lamunannya ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Orang itu adalah Gopal yang merupakan sahabat baik dari Boboiboy.

"Hei, Boboiboy. Mau kopi?" tawar Gopal sambil menyodorkan kaleng minuman kepada Boboiboy.

"Oh, terima kasih." Ucap Boboiboy sambil menerima kaleng minuman dari Gopal.

Mereka termenung dengan kesibukan sendiri sendiri hingga Gopal memecah keheningan.

"Hei, Boboiboy. Kau sepertinya ada masalah. Mau kau ceritakan?" tanya Gopal menawarkan bantuan.

"Aku, hanya merasa bersalah dan takut." Ucap Boboiboy sambil menunduk.

Hanya dengan mendengar hal tersebut, Gopal sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Boboiboy. Suami mana yang tidak berat meninggalkan istrinya untuk pergi berjuang di tengah tengah perang. Ditambah kau meninggalkan istrimu dalam keadaan hamil. Bahkan, Gopal ingat pada saat Boboiboy mendapat kabar bahwa anaknya sudah lahir, Boboiboy bingung harus merasa senang atau bersalah mendengar hal tersebut.

"Yaya bilang padaku bahwa sebaiknya aku harus mengirim surat pada Fang. Tapi aku bingung aku harus menulis apa. Aku takut kalau dia ternyata sudah menemukan lelaki lain dan hidup bahagia." Ujar Boboiboy sedikit sedih.

"Hey, aku tidak tahu jelas tentang Fang. Tapi aku tahu kalau Fang tidak akan melakukan seperti itu." Timpal Gopal sambil menghabiskan minumannya. Boboiboy hanya menatap Gopal meminta penjelasan.

"Maksudku, Kau dan Fang sudah lama mengenal satu sama lain. Sudah tahu sifat masing masing. Menurutku, Fang itu bukan tipe orang yang akan memintamu pergi berperang sehingga dia bisa mencari yang baru." Gopal menjelaskan kemudian membuang kaleng minumannya.

"Kalau kau ragu dengan apa yang katakan, lebih baik coba ikuti saran Yaya. Cobalah kirim surat. Aku akan menjamin kata kataku tidak salah." Ucap Gopal sambil berlalu meninggalkan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mempertimbangkan kata-kata Gopal. Mungkin memang benar katanya, ia harus mencoba untuk mengirim surat pada Fang. Kemudian, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya ketika Ying mengajaknya untuk mengikuti rapat.

* * *

Malam itu Boboiboy hanya bisa menatap kertas dan pulpen yang ada dihadapannya. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia tulis. Ia ingin sekali menulis banyak hal. Namun, ia bingung harus memulai darimana. Tiba tiba ia mengingat perkataan Yaya pada saat rapat.

 _"Ingat kawan kawan, besok adalah hari penentuan kita. Namun,ini bisa berarti kita pulang hidup atau mati. Jadi kumohon untuk setidaknya kirim kabar untuk surat kalian sebelum pada akhirnya kalian tidak dapat mengirim kabar lagi kepada keluarga kalian."_

Mengingat perkataan Yaya, Boboiboy langsung mendapat idea pa yang harus ia tulis kemudian langsung menuliskan surat tersebut.

Untuk: Fang.

Fang, apa kabar kalian? Aku harap kalian baik baik saja. Maafkan aku baru mengirim surat sekarang. Banyak hal yang terjadi selama 3 tahun ini.

Fang aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu. Besok adalah hari penentuan bagi kami semua. Kami tidak tahu apa kami akan pulang hidup atau mati. Untuk itu aku menuliskan surat ini untuk memberi kabar.

Fang, aku ingin mengatakan kalau selama aku pergi kau ternyata selalu menungguku pulang tolong ikat kain merah didepan pintu. Namun, Jika kau ternyata sudah menemukan seseorang yang lebih bisa membahagiakanmu, tidak usah ikat kain merah didepan pintu. Aku akan ikhlas dan tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan kalian. Maafkan aku Fang jika suratku ini menyinggungmu. Namun, aku hanya ingin tahu.

Sekian suratku Fang. Aku harap kau tetap setia menungguku pulang.

Boboiboy

* * *

TIME SKIP: END OF THE WAR

Perang sudah berhenti. Rencana mereka semua berjalan dengan baik. Semua orang selamat dan pulang dalam keadaan hidup termasuk Boboiboy. Mereka semua sempat mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka. Namun, Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke keluarga mereka bersama-sama. Mereka sudah terlalu rindu dengan keluarga mereka. Ketika mereka sudah sampai Pulau Rintis, Boboiboy merasa belum siap untuk berjalan kerumahnya. Ia takut ia tidak melihat kain merah didepan sahabatnya yang melihat hal tersebut kemudian melihat satu sama lain mencoba mencari cara menenangkan Boboiboy.

"Tenanglah Boboiboy. Aku yakin keluargamu pasti menunggumu dirumah." Ujar Yaya sambil menenangkan Boboiboy.

"Iya lo… Jangan buat mereka menunggu la…" Tambah Ying.

"Pegang kata kataku Boboiboy." Ucap Gopal sambil menepuk bahu sabahatnya.

Boboiboy menatap sahabatnya dengan penuh harapan dan bergegas pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan sampai jumpa kepada sahabatnya. Namun, setiap kali mendekat kearah rumahnya, ia semakin gelisah dan langkah nya semakin berat. Jujur ia takut.

Akhirnya ia sampai dirumahnya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia melihat Kain merah yang tergantung didepan pintu dan Fang serta anak berumur 4 tahun yang sedang asik bermain dihalaman rumahnya. Fang yang menyadari Boboiboy berdiri di depan rumah langsung tersenyum dan memanggil anak itu kemudian menggendongnya.

"Lihat, Raffa. Ayah sudah pulang." Ucap Fang tersenyum sambil menunjuk kearah Boboiboy.

"Ayah~" panggil anak itu sambil mengulur tangannya menggapai Boboiboy.

Boboiboy yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa diam dan membeku. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Melihat anaknya yang masih memanggilnya, ia langsung berlari memeluk mereka sambil menangis bahagia.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan menunggumu pulang, bodoh." Ucap Fang sambil membalas pelukan Boboiboy.

"Aku pulang, Fang."

Yak.. itulah akhir dari cerita kyo. Semoga reader-san suka dengan cerita ini. Kalo reader-san mau kyo bakal bikin sequel atau prequelnya. Jadi gimana? Mind to review?

v

v

v


End file.
